<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Malfoy Traitor | Book One by Charming313</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381149">The Malfoy Traitor | Book One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charming313/pseuds/Charming313'>Charming313</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Malfoy Traitor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anorexia, Bisexual Cedric Diggory, Bulimia, Cedric Diggory Lives, Child Abuse, Cutting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Common Room, Hufflepuff Malfoy, M/F, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Physical Abuse, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, m/m - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charming313/pseuds/Charming313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Polaris Malfoy is Draco's Older Brother. He doesn't agree with most of his Familie's Values. However, on his First Day of Hogwarts he gets sorted into Hufflepuff along with Cedric Diggory. Polaris has to navigate his first year being the first Malfoy in Hufflepuff ever, having his Legillimence Powers coming to fruition, and constant Howlers from his Parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Polaris Malfoy &amp; Cedric Diggory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Malfoy Traitor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had never really agreed with my family's values. I mean I didn’t see a problem with muggles or muggle-borns for that matter. Every Time I heard my parents say the word for them I would try my best to go back and apologize. My Mother had me while the Dark Lord was in power. He would often stay at our Manor. My earliest memory was me running into a Death Eater meeting. I don’t remember much about it but what I do remember was him. I ran into his chair bumping it a little. I fell on the floor and looked up. He had a round face and a cleft chin. His hair was black with a middle part going to about his eyes. The left of his face looked as though it had been cracked and torn up but it was skin all the way. His eyes pierced me with anger and I felt my Mom come around picking me up. His face has haunted me for years after that day.<br/>
It had been eight years since that day and I had just gotten my Hogwarts Letter. Father had wanted me to go to Durmstrang but my Mother was insistent about me going to Hogwarts.<br/>
“We knew that you were magical since the day we brought you back from St. Mungos.” My Mom said as soon as Dobby brought it to me. I tried to be nice to Dobby but I couldn’t really since my family was always around. I always left him more food in the small little hole he had behind our oven. Anytime my parents found out the food he would get beaten. After that, I would make sure that he would get a single knut. He would keep them in this small little box that I gave him for Christmas when I was 4. My parents didn’t approve of me giving him a gift but I played it off like I didn’t know any better.<br/>
“I still can’t believe we are still sending him to that wretched school. There is always time to switch back to Durmstrang Honey.”<br/>
“We’ve been over this Baby he’s going to Hogwarts like us and our families.”<br/>
“While I don’t approve of that school. I do admire Salazar for wanting to get rid of Mudbloods,” he said the last word with a little too casual.<br/>
“Well, I think me going to Hogwarts is a fantastic idea, Mother,” I said walking over to her.<br/>
“Yes thank you, Polaris. We will also be sending Draco there as well.” She said flipping a page of her book.<br/>
“Oh please, I would like for one of our kids to go to Durmstrang. They teach the Dark Arts which will do nicely for when The Dark Lord returns.”<br/>
“Father it’s fine we have plenty of books about Dark Magic. I will be ready for his return I promise.” I said, pulling out a book from the shelf and turning a few pages.<br/>
“You better be now let's go to Diagon Alley. We need to get your things for school.” My father said. I straightened my tie and walked out with them and Dobby following behind. Little did I know this would be one of our final good talks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Polaris Malfoy gets sorted into Hufflepuff and deals with it in his own way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked through the whole train and finally found one compartment that didn’t have anyone. I set my luggage on a chair and put my Tawny Owl I named ‘Duke’ on the seat and put my luggage away. I was strong for my age. There wasn’t much to do when your parents are in Death Eater meetings and doing raids on blood traitors all the time. I was always stuck babysitting their kids like Vicent and Gregory and of course my actual little brother Draco.<br/>	I sat down and opened a book that was supposedly a charms textbook but was actually Dark Arts Basics. I had promised Father that I would read the whole book at least five times so he enchanted some books to appear regular to anyone who didn’t know better would think that it was a regular textbook. I held my wand and it had a floral design in the hilt and the stems sprouted from the tip of the wand. We had just left the station when I heard a knock at my door. It was Fred and George Weasley.<br/>	“Oh, Fred come on I don’t think we’re good enough to sit with the Malfoy.”<br/>	“Oh come on George it’s not like my parents are watching us,” I said closing the book and putting it away in the trunk.<br/>	“Don’t forget to hide your dark mark too Polaris” Fred said, shoving his trunk up next to mine. I rolled my eyes at his remark.<br/>	“Oh yeah I’ll be sure to roll down my sleeves,” I said standing up and giving them both a hug.<br/>	“So how's the marrying Muggles going?” I said<br/>	“Well you know it’s pretty good how are you marrying your cousins?” George said. We would usually joke around like this with each other when our parents weren’t looking. I sat back down and put my legs up and rested my head on the glass of the window.<br/>	“But no seriously how are you doing. Seen He Who Must Not Be Named recently?” Fred asked. I looked over at them and saw them both looking intently at me.<br/>	“Honestly guys I haven’t seen him since that Death Eater Meeting Hallowe’en 1981. Trust me once I know he’s back I’ll send you an Owl.” <br/>	“You bett-” Fred was interrupted by a knock at the door. A boy walked in he had a sharp jawline and a slight cleft chin. He had brown hair with a slight middle part and sharp gray eyes.<br/>	“Hey Fred, George, and I’m sorry who are you?”<br/>	“Well, it’s refreshing to find someone that doesn’t know me. I’m Polaris, Polaris Malfoy. Who are you?”<br/>	“Oh, I know that name. I’m Cedric Diggory. Half-blood. I know your family needs to know that much.”<br/>	“Oh trust me I don’t actually care about that crap. I just pretend to when my parents are watching so yeah.”<br/>	“So do you mind if I sit down?” he said.<br/>	“Not at all maybe you have topics that don’t relate to my family.”<br/>	“I only have one. Have you seen He Who Must Not Be Named?” He asked me<br/>	“Nope he hasn’t we’ve asked” George send pulling out his sandwiches</p><p>	The whole ride we sat there talking and laughing here and there. We finally arrived. I made sure I was the first one out. I didn’t agree with a lot of the things my family preached but those teachings were ingrained in me. I got in a boat all by myself and Fred and George got in as well. I saw the groundskeeper looking at me in a way that most people did. I mean they assumed I was like the rest of my family and so treated me like they treat my parents. We got our first look at Hogwarts but it wasn’t anything I hadn’t seen seeing as my father was on The Board of Governors.<br/>	We arrived and Prof. McGonagall walked us into a small room where ghosts were floating in. I wasn’t paying attention to them. I was too focused on making sure I fit the Malfoy look and was trying to think of the traits of Slytherin so I would make sure I got Slytherin.<br/>	Professor McGonagall led us into the Great Hall. The only name I recognized before me was Diggory, Cedric. He was sorted into Hufflepuff then I heard my name ‘Malfoy, Polaris’.<br/>	I walked up to the stool and put on The Sorting Hat. It slipped over my eyes and all I could see was the inside of the rim. In my ear, I could hear the same voice that sang a song earlier in the night. <br/>	‘Oh let’s see Malfoy. I know just what to do with-’ It said in my ear.<br/>	Inside my head, I thought ‘Me yeah into Slytherin I go just say it anytime you feel ready for it.’<br/>	‘You know you aren’t like the rest of your family Polaris I’m thinking Gryffindor.’<br/>	‘Nope, that isn’t happening put me in Slytherin. I’m Cunning and Ambitious, I'm perfect for Slytherin.’<br/>	‘But you don’t value those traits, do you Polaris? Now how about Ravenclaw. I see you are a very smart boy. And trust me it’s a very respectable house.’<br/>	‘No just Slytherin, please. Come on at any time.’<br/>	‘Polaris you are better than that.’<br/>	‘No, I’m not now, come on yell Slytherin.’<br/>	‘Oh Hufflepuff would fit you just perfect and you would prosper as a Hufflepuff it’s all here in our head Polaris. Hufflepuff would be perfect for you.<br/>	‘No anything but Hufflepuff. Even Gryffindor anything but Hufflepuff. But please put me in Slytherin’<br/>	“I don’t think so’ Outside of the hat I heard “HUFFLEPUFF!” I sat there gripping the side of the stool tears forming in my eyes. I felt a hand grabbing the hat and I thought so hard for them to not pull it off. But they did and I opened my eyes and saw the Great Hall. Everyone was staring at me. I felt the staff’s eyes piercing the back of my head. I stood up looking at all the students. I saw those who didn’t know who I was looking at their friends asking why everyone was in shock and those friends staring at me. There was almost no noise in the Great Hall.<br/>	I started running out of the Great Hall. Not caring that I wouldn’t get to eat. Not caring that I was breaking a bunch of school rules. The only thing I cared about was getting out of there. I ran out of Hogwarts running through the courtyard and onto the bridge. I looked down at my robes and saw that it already had the Hufflepuff Crest and Yellow and Black striped tie. I tore off my robes and the tie and threw it over the side of the bridge. Putting my back against the side of the bridge and sliding down. I brought my knees to my chest and put my head on the knees. I felt the tears in my eyes starting to fall. I hugged my knees and didn’t let out a single sob. Not that I could have, the house I grew up in wasn’t exactly the best to show emotion. Especially because I had shared the house with The Dark Lord.<br/>	I heard the chatter and the clinking of the golden plates and the golden utensils scraping on the plates. I heard the laughter and the scraping of seats as they rearranged themselves to sit closer to friends. I didn’t care that I wasn’t there. I longed for the quiet dinners where we would sit there with the only sound of metal against metal to break the silence. I gripped my pants and tried not to let out even more tears. I looked up and turned to see the way we came. Without much time to think I got up and sprinted toward the train. I would have swam if I knew how to swim. I didn’t stop running until I saw scarlet from the train before I could step onto the train platform. I started floating into the air. I turned around and saw Professor Snape pointing his wand at me.<br/>	“Hey let me down, Snape.”<br/>	“That’s Professor Snape to you Malfoy.”<br/>	“I told you to stop calling me that my name is Polaris.”<br/>	“I don’t care about that Malfoy. Now that’s 50 points from Hufflepuff” he said the last word with distaste in his voice and let me down.<br/>	“Don’t remind me.”<br/>	“Now what happened to your robe and tie?” Snape asked looking down at me.<br/>	“It’s under that blasted bridge we crossed,” I said getting up and slowly walking back with Professor Snape.<br/>	“That was very childish of you. To run out.”<br/>	“You're telling me my family wouldn’t have done the exact same thing?”<br/>	“I’m not saying that. I’m saying you could have handled it differently.”<br/>	“Well, I don’t care. It’s only a matter of time before my parents find out that I got into Hufflepuff. Then I’ll be stamped out of history by my parents. That dumb Sorting Hat was wrong.”<br/>	“The sorting hat is never wrong Malfoy.”<br/>	“I hate it when you call me that”<br/>	“I know. Now I will take you to your common room and see you tomorrow for potions and maybe if word about your sorting doesn’t reach your parents for maybe a week so be it.” Snape had always shown favoritism toward me. I don’t know what it was but he liked me.<br/>“Thanks, Professor”<br/> I clenched my fists as we reached the middle of the bridge. Snape bent over the side and brought up my robes and tie and cleaned them off. He basically forced them onto me and had to drag me into the castle. Everyone was already in their common room and the Great Hall was dark, the candles dimmed. I didn’t care that I hadn’t eaten since the candy on the train. I wanted to see if I could sneak into the Slytherin common room when Snape wasn’t looking.<br/>	It’s almost as if he could read my mind though when we reached a room with a bunch of barrels. “What is this? Is my punishment getting the pumpkin juice upstairs?”<br/>	“No this is the entrance to your common room. Tap that barrel” he said pointing to a barrel under another one and sort of hidden. “With your wand to the tune of Helga Hufflepuff’s name.” I tapped it five times to the tune of the name and it opened up and I walked inside and Snape made sure I went into my bed and fell asleep. I didn’t know any of the other boy’s names except Cedric and I didn’t want to know their names and I slowly started falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Polaris' first day of Hogwarts and tries to make it through without any trouble. But that doesn't last long because a howler comes from his father. His father then arrives at the school ready to end his Hogwarts carrier. Thankfully to Polaris seeing his father duel many times knew how to redirect a spell and he thankfully survived his father's apperence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was the first one up in the common room. I looked at the blanket and saw that it was what appeared to be a crocheted quilt. It was the most uncomfortable blanket I had ever had but it was also the warmest I had ever been in my life. I guess I never realized how cold our house was and the silk sheets and the nylon blanket didn’t really keep me warm. The sheets here were soft. Not like the silk ones I had but it had a nice homely feel to them. They reminded me of Weasley’s house from the pictures and stories Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie.</p><p>I sat up and looked at the other four poster beds and they all had their curtains drawn. I quickly changed into my robes and definitely wanted to wake up from this crazy dream. But I knew that it couldn’t happen. I walked out into the common room. I walked into it and saw that there was basically every other Hufflepuff in there. They all seemed to be having fun laughing and talking but once I stepped through the door all of their eyes were on me. I stood there waiting for their eyes to fall away.</p><p>I had been standing there for so long that Cedric and the rest of the boys from Hufflepuff, they were all laughing and joking until they bumped into me and into the room. They all walked over and joined their siblings I assumed. Cedric stood right in between me and everyone else. He grabbed my forearm and walked me over to an empty spot on the floor and pulled me so I was sitting down. As we had gone over to them I felt the eyes follow me as I sat down. I gave a small smile and everyone around me started laughing again. An arm went around my neck pulling me into a sort of half hug by someone I didn’t even know. A few people started joking that I was probably adopted because I didn’t get into Slytherin. I clenched my fists because I was proud to have the Malfoy and Black name. I was proud from where I came from but not proud about what we did to get here. But some of the older students said that was impossible.</p><p>But I did enjoy it. It was how I imagined the Weasley’s house would be any day in the Summer. It was more of a loving place then the Manor had been in years. I noticed that a few smiles and chuckles left my mouth but I tried my hardest to be like I was taught by my Mother. People slowly started going out through the barrel and I assumed we were going to the Great Hall for Breakfast. I stood up and walked out soon to be followed by Cedric and two other boys whose names I learned were Mason Feast and Christ Clocks. They were both Muggleborn but I didn’t care.</p><p>“So you’re the Malfoy boy.” Christ said walking up to me</p><p>“Yeah but I’m not a fan of being called that. My name is Polaris.”</p><p>“Well Malfoy is also your name.” Cedric said on my other side</p><p>“It’s not a very good one I mean what does that even mean?” Mason said on Cedric's other side</p><p>“I don’t know but you aren’t one to talk Feast.” Cedric said, defending me.</p><p>“It does explain why you are a Hufflepuff though.” Christ said I gave a slight chuckle at this. I hadn’t noticed that we were almost at the Great Hall. I fell behind them and Cedric hung back while the other two kept walking into the Great Hall.</p><p>“And here I thought Malfoy’s didn’t get nervous.” He said</p><p>“And I thought they didn’t get into Hufflepuff and yet here we are.” I said putting my back against the stone wall right by the entrance to the Great Hall. “I mean you saw how everyone looked at me when I walked into my own common room. I’m used to people looking at me but it’s usually in fear or respect depending on who’s in the room.</p><p>“It will be fine Polaris. But you can always wear your robe hood. Hide that super bright hair and your face. He pulled my hood over my eyes and I slowly started walking in and it was good at first until the twins came over and pulled my hood down.</p><p>“Hey Aris do you mind if we call you Aris.” Fred said</p><p>“Uh yeah actually.” I said back</p><p>“We knew you would understand Aris anyways. We want you to know that no one remembers your total lack of etiquette when you ran out after you got sorted.” Fred reassured Some of the chatter ceased but not a lot of it. All of Hufflepuff didn’t care, some Ravenclaw’s and Gryffindor’s were talking while others stopped. Almost all of the Slytherin house stopped talking. They all stared at me as I walked down the middle of the hall. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t glad about being in Hufflepuff. I had never really wanted to be in Slytherin. It’s produced the darkest witches and wizards of our time and I didn’t want to follow in those footsteps.</p><p>I sat down near Cedric, Christ, and Mason. I grabbed some toast and started buttering it. It’s almost as if I could feel the eyes of the Slytherin Table watching my back. I’m pretty sure Cedric noticed that because he looked at me with a little worried look in his eyes.</p><p>I silently ate my toast and had my orange juice and listened in on their conversations</p><p>“Well because we are in the same house we have all of our classes together. Looks like we have Potions with the Ravenclaws first. Then Transfiguration with the Gryffindors and finally Charms with the Slytherins.” Cedric said looking at his schedule.</p><p>“Sucks we don’t have flying until tomorrow. I really wanted to see if I could do it.” Mason said</p><p>“We probably wouldn’t even start flying. We would have to learn the proper broom care and the parts of a broom first.” I said, pouring some milk into my goblet and bringing it to my lips.</p><p>“Hold on are you drinking milk by itself.” Christ said pointing his fork at me.</p><p>“Uh Yeah. How else do you drink it.” I said. Everyone looked at me with a little bit of worry in their eyes. “What? It’s not like you can’t drink it. Besides, it's delicious.”</p><p>“No it’s not. It’s disgusting unless it’s cereal milk.” Cedric said, pouring milk on top of his cereal.</p><p>“Cereal is gross with milk. It’s only good when it’s dry.” Mason said</p><p>I didn’t say anything for the rest of Breakfast. Just listening to them talk about how excited they were for classes and which one they were anxious to learn about. All I could think of was how my parents were going to react to my sorting and about who I was associating with. I was around Half-Bloods and Muggleborns. I was the only Pureblood except the Weasleys that weren’t in Slytherin. I put my hood back on and walked back to the Common Room. Alone. I tapped the barrel and walked through the doorway. There were still people in there I assumed most of them were couples that hadn’t seen each other for the summer. I walked into my dorm and grabbed the books I would need for school today. I grabbed the wand box from my desk and pulled out the piece of paper listing my wands traits</p><p>Wood | Hornbeam</p><p>My own wand is made of hornbeam, and so it is with all due modesty that I state that hornbeam selects for its life mate the talented witch or wizard with a single, pure passion, which some might call obsession (though I prefer the term ‘vision’), which will almost always be realized. Hornbeam wands adapt more quickly than almost any other to their owner’s style of magic, and will become so personalized, so quickly, that other people will find them extremely difficult to use even for the most simple of spells. Hornbeam wands likewise absorb their owner’s code of honor, whatever that might be, and will refuse to perform acts – whether for good or ill – that do not tally with their master’s principles. A particularly fine-tuned and sentient wand.</p><p>-Garrick Ollivander</p><p>Core | Unicorn Tail Hair</p><p>Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard.</p><p>-Garrick Ollivander</p><p>Length | 12 Inches</p><p> </p><p>Flexibility | Brittle</p><p> </p><p>After I had read it I tore it up not wanting the reminder of not having a very powerful wand or one that could do dark magic easily. I hated it being chosen. My Father wasn’t very happy about the wand at all and my mother tried her hardest to be a little supportive.</p><p>I sat on my bed gripping the wand and reading my Dark Magic book. Soon enough Cedric, Mason, and Christ all walked in together laughing about whatever they were talking about. I knew Cedric was looking at me while they all were getting their things. I didn’t know what it was but I knew I liked Cedric. Not in that way but I had just barely met him and I know that he was a good person. Mason and Christ left but Cedric was still there.</p><p>“Hey Aris?” Cedric said</p><p>“Please don’t call me that” I said from behind my teeth.</p><p>“Right, Polaris. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Sorry about what?”</p><p>“Sorry you're in Hufflepuff. I’m surprised you didn’t get a Howler from your parents.”</p><p>“Well they kind of don’t know. Someone who shall remain nameless is kept if from them for as long as possible. So hopefully it won’t happen until Christmas or Easter.” I stood up and headed for the door. “and thanks. For understanding how…”</p><p>“Hard? Awkward? Weird?”</p><p>“I was gonna say how difficult it’s been but sure those work too.” I said walking out the door Cedric following me.</p><p>I walked outside the common room and put my hood up. Walking down to the dungeons I skipped the trick step while Cedric fell right through it. I helped him up out of it and we continued walking down.</p><p>“How did you know to skip that step? It’s literally our first day.” Cedric asked</p><p>“Well I’ve been here before. My Father is on the Board of Governors.” I said</p><p>“Ok what does that have to do with anything?” He asked</p><p>“Oftentimes Mother needed some alone time so whenever he would visit the school he would bring me.”</p><p>“Your Mom doesn’t sound very motherly”</p><p>“On the contrary, Mother is a very caring and loving one. Father on the other hand not so much.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well he- You know it’s not very important nor is it any of your business.” I said starting to skip steps as we finally reached the classroom.</p><p>“I hear Professor Snape only likes Slytherins. Hopefully because you’re here he’ll be a little nicer toward us.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t count your eggs before they’ve hatched.” I said walking into the room</p><p>It was very cold and damp like the rest of the dungeons and all you could hear was the click of shoes and scrape of the stools. As well as the bubbling of a single cauldron in front of the room. There were multiple round tables that had stools all around them. Most of them were full; the only table that had seats anymore had three Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuff’s. Three boys and two girls. Me and Cedric sat down.</p><p>“Hi I’m Ressie Falcon, thats Blair Medlar, and that is my stupid twin brother Gideon.” One of the Ravenclaw girls said</p><p>“And I’m Edgar Squabs, and that is Copper Birdnest.” The smaller of the two Hufflepuff boys said.</p><p>“Clearly he isn’t stupid I mean he’s in Ravenclaw.” Cedric pointed out setting up his cauldron.</p><p>“We probably won’t be brewing anything today Cedric” I said pulling out my book.</p><p>“Well thank you I assume Cedric. If anything she’s the stupid one and everyone knows who you are Malfoy.” He said my name with the slightest tone of disgustingness in it. I didn’t acknowledge him at all and just turned a page.</p><p>“Yeah surprised your Death Eater parents haven’t pulled you out of here yet.” Blair said</p><p>“My parents were under The Imperius Curse you-” I stopped myself and turned back to the book.</p><p>“Oh please no they weren’t and everyone knows it. The Ministry is just to idiotic to realize it.” Blair said.</p><p>“While I agree with the fact the the Ministry is idiotic my parents were under The Imperius Curse.” I lied between my teeth. I knew they weren't, I knew that they did it all voluntarily even offered him our home out of the kindness of their hearts. They gladly got the Dark Mark and would walk with pride in every step.</p><p>“Hey Polaris is cool. He’s not like his parents. I mean if you want proof he got into Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin.” Cedric said, defending me.</p><p>“Cedric I’m fine I can handle myself.” At that moment Snape walked in.</p><p>“There will be no foolish wand waving in my class. Now when I call your name, say here and then sit quietly.” He started listing off names. None of them I recognized until I heard “Clock, Christ” then “Diggory, Cedric.” I heard a couple more than I heard “Falcon, Gideon. Falcon, Ressie.” Then. “Feast, Mason.” Eventually my name came. “Malfoy, Polaris.”</p><p>“Here.” I said</p><p>“Good to know you can do one thing right Malfoy.” Snape said before continuing on with the names. “Medlar, Blair.” I was a little angry at him. He had never treated me this way and I didn’t like it. But I understood it. I knew why he was doing it but that didn’t help me at all. I could feel it. I always could feel things about people but not quite know what they were saying. My mom was a very skilled Legilimence and she knew I had that power but Father didn’t want my mother to teach me how to do it yet. He wanted the Dark Lord for it so I had to teach it myself and it only worked on people I knew well. Like Snape or the Twins. It’s almost like I could touch the feeling but as soon as it came it left. Cedric jabbed me in the ribs. I assumed he noticed I was thinking about other things.</p><p>“Hey pay attention.” he whispered in my ear.</p><p>“As I was saying Diggory. I can only take you as far as you are willing to go. I can teach you how to regain your youth in old age, gain riches, and even gain fame from nothing. Today we will be learning the basics of potion making.”</p><p>The rest of class we went over the self stirring charm, the parts of a cauldron and we even got to what sort of potions we would begin learning in our first year.</p><p>Once class was over I stood up and grabbed my bag and started walking to Transfiguration. I knew Cedric was following me. I didn’t know why I was annoyed by it. I knew we had the same class. But right as we were walking past the window my Duke came flying in the window dropping a letter at my feet. I looked down at it and immediately knew what it was.</p><p>“Oh dear. Someone turn me invisible.” I said picking up the letter. I felt Cedric taking my bag from me. I took my wand out of it.</p><p>“Run.” he said. At this I took off down the hall trying to find a hidden corner of the castle. I found it and knew that my Fathers screams would be heard throughout the castle. I broke the wax seal and my Fathers voice erupted from it.</p><p>“POLARIS ABRAXAS MALFOY. YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE HOUSE OF MALFOY” then my Mothers voice came</p><p>“AND THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK.”</p><p>“FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THE HISTORY OF THESE TWO FAMILIES HAS ANYONE BEEN SORTED INTO HUFFLEPUFF.”</p><p>“YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE EMBARRASSMENT THIS FAMILY WILL FACE FROM THIS POLARIS. WE NAMED YOU POLARIS. BUT YOU ARE NO LEADER OF THE MALFOY BLOODLINE. YOUR FATHER IS COMING TO HOGWARTS RIGHT NOW TO RETRIEVE YOU PACK YOUR STUFF”</p><p>“YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN POLARIS!”</p><p>And with that the howler ripped itself up and burned into ashes. I let the ashes slip through my fingers even as they burned my hands. I felt a tear roll down my face and I tried to yell for help but I couldn’t I couldn’t. I stood up and began running to the common room. Everyone that saw me running moved to the side. I assumed they heard. Any look I saw was a look of worry. Not shock or surprise. They were scared for me.</p><p>I tapped the barrel and entered the common room. I saw The Headmaster, The Deputy Headmistress, and I assume the Head of Hufflepuff House as well as two 7th years who I assumed were Headboy and Headgirl. The Headmaster Spoke first.</p><p>“Mr. Malfoy. I understand that you must be scared but trust me we are here to help. This is Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Head of Hufflepuff House Pomona Sprout, and Headboy and Headgirl Dean Starling and Flora Everglade. From Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectfully. I of course am Professor Dumbledore.” I ignored all of them and walked into my dorm and started putting everything back into my trunk. Piling my books and robes into it. Wiping my eyes to what felt like every second. I heard someone walk in and sit down.</p><p>“Go away Cedric.” I said throwing more of my stuff into my bag.</p><p>“I’m not Diggory, Malfoy.” I turned my head and saw the boy from the common room.</p><p>“I don’t like it when people call me that and neither will my parents soon enough.” I said laying on the floor and grabbing my books from under the bed.</p><p>“Hey stop packing. You Father isn’t going to come get you.” Dean said</p><p>“Yeah he is. I'm pretty sure the entire school heard my parents yelling at me.” I said closing my trunk.</p><p>“No he isn’t.” He pointed his wand at my trunk and it unlocked and all my stuff started going back to where it was.</p><p>“Hey I just finished packing that.” I said with a little anger in my voice. Dean walked over and grabbed my hand taking me out to the common room.</p><p>“Welcome back Mr. Malfoy. I expected a little more decency from a member of the Malfoy family.” Professor McGonagall said in a harsh tone.</p><p>“Now Mr. Malfoy your father is not going to come get you.”</p><p>“With all do respect Headmaster. Yes he is.” I said folding my arms looking at the group.</p><p>“Mr. Malfoy he isn’t going to-”</p><p>“I bet you all of the money in my family's vault both Malfoy and Black that my father Lucius Malfoy, the man who married Narcissa Black Malfoy, will come to the doors of this castle to retrieve me.” I told them turning around and exiting the common room signaling for them to follow. I know that all of them started following me. I walked up the stairs just in time to see my Father landing on his broom.</p><p>“See.” I said gesturing to him.</p><p>“Polaris Abraxas Malfoy!” he began, pulling the wand out of his cane. Everyone that followed me drew their wand but I signaled for them to put them down. I knew most of them put their wands down everyone except Dean and Flora did. I saw my Father do two quick movements with his wand and I heard two people falling. I brought my wand up. I had seen my Father duel someone for stepping on our grass and he used a little dark magic. I thought about everything that I had read up until then. “Give me your wand Polaris!” My father said in a harsh tone.</p><p>“No. It’s mine I can do what I want with it.” I could feel his anger rising. He wasn’t blocking his mind like he usually was.</p><p>“Expelliarmus!” he shouted and a bluish-white ball came out of the tip of his wand. I gripped my wand and just as it barely came to me I hit it out of the way and I walked down the steps. He fired three more non verbal spells and hit them all away again. “Pack your stuff Polaris. I thought your mother told you to start packing.”</p><p>“She did and I did but Dean over there un-packed.”</p><p>“That insolent little chil-”</p><p>“Keep him out of this Dad he didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>“Finally we agree on something. You did something wrong getting sorted into Hufflepuff.”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything wrong dad. I’m actually glad I got put into Hufflepuff.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I ever called you my son. Carpe Retractum” he shouted and ropes of light came from the tip of his wand and in a flash Professor Dumbledore was in front of me.</p><p>“Attacking another student on school grounds Lucius. You will be reported to the Ministry of magic immediately.” McGonagall said, telling Dean to go to the Owlery. “Pomona take a young Polaris to his Common Room and you Flora go get Cedric Diggory from my Transfiguration class. It seems like they have become good friends.”</p><p>Professor Sprout walked over to me and gently led me back into the hall.</p><p>“He is my Son! I will not be treated this way, he…” Once I turned the corner I couldn’t hear anymore of the conversation. I stopped half-way to the common room and smoothed out my robes and fixed my hair and stood up straight.</p><p>“I think I’ll just go to Transfiguration Professor Sprout.”</p><p>“I don’t think so dear I’m going to take you to the common room.”</p><p>“No please Professor. I just want to go to school and act like nothing happened.”</p><p>“Are you sure Mr. Malfoy”</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine.”</p><p>“Ok well if you’re sure. Go ahead.” She did a sort of half push me toward the transfiguration classroom. I made my way up the grand staircase. I ran into Flora and Cedric and talked about how I’m just going to class. Flora left and I assumed she went back to her class. Me and Cedric were walking back and I knew he was concerned. I guess we had become good friends. I could feel him there.</p><p>“Are you okay? I heard the Howler. I’m sorry” he said putting his hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay. That kind of thing happens a lot. Usually not in public but you know.” I said shrugging his hand off of my shoulder.</p><p>We went back to class and the rest of the day was very uneventful. At the end I climbed back into those same warm sheets and stared at the roof of my four poster bed. Everyone had closed their curtains except Cedric but I knew he was sleeping. I could hear his soft snore. I laid awake terrified of my father coming back and not stopping. I decided I would write to him in the morning, hopefully in the morning I could think of something that would cool him down. But it wasn’t until the late hours of the night I fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>